User talk:Thejyc
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Greatbeegee Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Well the reason i make them have 'self-problems' is because I myself have alot of pesonal issues xD. and yaaa...i do watch a looot of movies.....but I also play a ton of video games!!!! ^.^ your welcome 00soccertiger 18:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok now I'm a Peace Keeping Fakegee which I'm guessing means Chat Moderator since that is what I was before. Ceegee 01:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) yep General Beegee 23:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Galaxeegee Wiki Hey do you want to tell all of Weegeepedia about my wiki? We can just block (you know who) if he joins. Galaxeegee 00:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) He already joined, and sure, lets tell weegeepedia. General Beegee 00:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) He did!? Did you block him? Never mind. Anyways ok let's tell Weegeepedia. One of us can post a blog or something. Oh and by the way on my wiki can you make the background a picture of Galaxeegee and the tab photo a picture of a Galaxeegee head like you did on here. I know it against the admin rules but I don't know how to and if I'm telling you to it's fine. Galaxeegee 00:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I haven't blocked LLRweegee yet. I'm not sure how to make the picture of the 2 Beegee heads and the tab photo, you can ask GoWeegeeGo to do that, he did it for mine. But I can change the background to Galaxeegee. You can do the blog post. General Beegee 00:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll ask him. Maybe we shouldn't block LLRweegee yet since that's not really fair because he didn't break any rules. Galaxeegee 01:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) yeah...until he makes bad spam, or breaks the rules... He recently did make a page, i deleted it. The reason was that it contridicted with the other weegee gods, and was sort of ridiculous. ( I mean a fish god? Seriously?) General Beegee 01:10, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I saw the picture and it looked really wierd and I had no idea what it was so I deleted it. If he makes it again we can warn him. He might also make a page called Univeegee. I saw him make it on Weegeepedia but it got deleted. Galaxeegee 01:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ok General Beegee 01:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC)